A Collection
by Arrabella Arithmancy
Summary: My collection of my shorter stories. ('The Night' included) Please give comparing opinions.


A collection  
  
by A.A  
  
Author's Note/AN: I posted these here because I think I have too many things here at ffiction. The story's are in this order- Trapped, Sitting, Monologue, Oblivious, Shackles and Chains, Thoughts, and The Night. Each has it's own little comment.  
  
___  
Trapped:  
  
I am trapped.   
  
Trapped in my love for her.   
  
I hunger for her, but can't have her. He has her.   
  
They sit by the fire, her head resting on his shoulder, her brown hair mixed with his red.   
  
My best friends. How much fun we had, until they found each other.   
  
I have always loved her. I love her hair, her eyes, her smile. But I can't let them know.   
  
I can't let them know.   
  
It would destroy them.   
  
It would destroy her.   
  
And I love her.   
  
AN- it's okay, but this is the beginning of my set of dubious love monologues. it's better that a couple of my others.  
  
____  
  
Sitting :  
  
I sit at the table, my books by my side.   
  
I pretend to be reading, but I'm not.   
  
I pretend to be studying, but I'm not.   
  
I pretend to be writing, but I'm not.   
  
What I'm doing is watching. I'm watching for him.   
  
He walks into the room, and I watch him walk.   
  
His bright red hair and freckles make him look so playful, but he can be serious.   
  
I know.   
  
For I've watched him.   
  
Sitting at the table, my books by my side.   
  
AN- GAAACK! this stunk. I got really annoyed at myself when i wrote this, but i always have to post things I write.  
  
____  
  
Monologue:  
  
The children know I'm mean, but they don't know why.   
  
They don't know I'm in love.   
  
Me, Severus Snape, Professor at Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin house, in love.   
  
It seems funny.   
  
But it's not.   
  
For I'm in love with Her.   
  
She is beautiful.   
  
But She's a Gryffindor.   
  
And I'm a Slytherin.   
  
So I hide my love with hate.   
  
Even She thinks I hate her.   
  
But how could I hate someone I'm in love with?   
  
Especially Minerva.   
  
AN- I like snape, but i can't see him and mcgonagall. i don't know why i wrote this.  
  
____  
  
Oblivious :  
  
There he goes. Famous Harry Potter. Oblivious to the world. Oblivious to me.   
  
It's obvious I'm in love with him, isn't it?   
  
It's hard not to be.   
  
He walks with a air of confidence. Confidence that he can take on the world. But he's not conceited.   
  
His eyes scan the hallway ahead. Those beautiful green eyes. They say he got them from his mother.   
  
His hair sticks up in all directions, messy as always. How I wish I could run my fingers through it.   
  
But he's oblivious to me.   
  
Poor little me.   
  
Poor little Lavender Brown.   
  
AN- this was okay, but definitely not what you could call good.  
  
____  
  
Shackles and Chains :  
  
He's at Hogwarts.   
  
The traitor is at Hogwarts.   
  
Wormtail. Pettigrew. Rat.   
  
A traitor, a follower of Voldemort is at Hogwarts.   
  
He's after Harry, I know.   
  
He's going to kill Harry to redeem himself, the coward.   
  
And I can't do anything.   
  
For I'm in shackles and chains.   
  
And he's at Hogwarts.   
  
AN: another 'sirius plotting revenge' thing to add to the rest here at ffiction.  
  
____  
  
Thoughts :  
  
::Remus stares out the window at the setting sun. He starts to think.::   
  
I am the only one left. A werewolf is the only one left of our group.   
  
James is dead.   
  
Peter is dead.   
  
Sirius, the traitor, is in Azkaban.   
  
I, the werewolf, the monster, the freak, am the only one left.   
  
James and Peter, brutally murdered, are gone.   
  
If I could give up my life for them, I would.   
  
I wonder why Sirius did it?   
  
Sirius was never really violent. The only thing that could be classified as that would be the trick with Snape.   
  
Sirius was always fun-loving, not murderous.   
  
So why, why did he do it?   
  
Why did he betray and murder them?   
  
Why, Sirius, why?   
  
::The sun finishes setting and the full moon comes out.::   
  
Awooooo!   
  
AN: hmmmm... I'm not sure I have an opinion....  
  
____  
  
The Night:  
  
Running,  
  
Swirling,  
  
Sneaking,  
  
Slinking,  
  
Hiding,  
  
Twirling.  
  
Voldemort runs through the woods  
  
In Quirrell's body.  
  
Hitting,  
  
Killing,  
  
Drinking,  
  
Slurping.  
  
He is disturbed  
  
By the boy.  
  
Fleeing,  
  
Springing,  
  
Stepping,  
  
Flying.  
  
He runs from the boy.  
  
'I have no time for you now, but I will get you one day.'  
  
'Soon.'  
  
AN: I posted this here because people kept complaining about me taking it down.... 


End file.
